Fresh Out Of The Vault
by IAMtheALPHAMALE
Summary: This story follows John Miller, a 24 year old vault dweller that has been exiled from his vault, due to him discovering the secret experiment the vault was subjected to. Instead of being murdered, the Overseer felt that exile would be more humane.. boy was he wrong.


**This story follows John Miller, a 24 year old vault dweller that has been exiled from his vault, due to him discovering the secret experiment the vault was subjected to. Instead of being murdered, the Overseer felt that exile would be more humane.. boy was he wrong.  
**-

**Date: October 23 2097**

Location: Vault 43 Alabama/Tennessee border

Day: 1

"I can't FUCKING believe this!" John yelled to himself, as he made his way throughout the swamp which his old vault was located in. IT had only been half an hour since he left, and already he was wondering what would kill him first; infection maybe? The water in the swamp was knee deep, and so thick you couldn't see through it. John had already had a few minor cuts on his body, from where he had to climb down the small hill of rock, which the vault door sat. He could feel the soggy water rushing into his wounds.

John couldn't tell where he was going. He had a pip-boy, but the map wasn't accurate, and there was now a dense forest which occupied the once clear landscape outside of the vault. A hard, burning rain was picking up, and it was only getting harder to see. John knew he had to find shelter soon, before he would subcome to the radoactive rainfall. That's when his eyes met the glare of an old pre-war bus, which was sitting in the middle of of the swamp. The bus was slowly moving around, but it would be better protection than nothing.

John began to pick up his pace, as he made his way to the bus. He tripped in the process, and his full body was submerged underneath the water for a long moment, before he stood back to his feet. He realized he would have to swim out to make it to the bus, so he did just that. He couldn't feel anything underneath him, but when he was only a few feet away from the bus, something wrapped around his leg, and held him tightly. John reached out for the bus, and pulled himself in using a broken window as a grip, before whatever it was that had grabbed ahold of him pulled him under. John then climbed through the window, before turning back and looking at what had grabbed him. It looked to be a snake, but three times the size. It had scales on it's skin, and several small limbs. This had freaked John out to the point, where he reached for his 10mm side arm that the Overseer had given him, and aimed it at the creature. John stopped himself moments before firing, realizing that it would only attract more attention, and that he would be safe for now.

John decided to set up camp inside the bus. The water inside of the bus went up to his feet, but stopped there. The bus looked to be some fancy travel bus, maybe some sport team before the war. The only thing John could make out was the large "**_A_****_"_** that was on the outside of the bus, and a "Roll tide" banner inside the bus. John didn't know what it meant, but whatever it was, it was long forgotten now. John was soaking wet, as was everything else inside of the bus. The roof had a few large holes in it, and the whole place reeked, due to the smell of the swamp. John searched for some place dry, and finally found it. It was inside of the luggage holder, above the seats in the bus. It wasn't much, but it would be a helluva a lot better than nothing. John found a few pre-war T-shirts and other clothing inside of travel bags aboard the bus, which he changed into. He then used the rest as blankets to sleep with, and get some rest. He couldn't do anything until the storm was over, and he didn't want to either. He had trouble sleeping. He laid awake thinking... about the vault... about the damn abomination which was outside the bus, waiting for him to leave so it could strike again, and about the overseer and his want... his need to kill him for what he's done...

/Thanks for reading! This was my first fan-fic ever, so I'm eager to hear reviews. I don't know if I'll continue this or not, I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
